Gravity
by Echokid14
Summary: He's always know since the day she moved in to the house across the street from his. Request for Explicit Ambrollins. Alex/Kelly One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

It all began with him in his front yard sitting surrounded by piles of dirt playing with his toy trucks without a care in the world. The sounds of chugging diesel engines brought distraction from his games. Across the street in the big white two story house where for as long as he could remember had been empty, moving trucks pulled up in front of the house.

Excited he turned to his mother exclaiming "Mommy look trucks!"

smiling endearingly at her son she replied "yep, it looks like we're going to have new neighbors"

"Yay!" He shouted turning his head back toward the house. Shortly after a second truck had turned off its engine a blue minivan cruised to a stop behind it. Bolting upright to his feet

"Oh! Ooh! Mommy there's the new neighbors can I go say hi?!" He asked near bouncing up and down from his excitement.

"Yes, Alex. Take my hand and we'll cross the street to say hi" replied his Mother. Swiftly he placed his small hand in hers. Just as he turned around to begin towards the blue van. A blond haired older woman stood beside the van, opening the sliding door to allow a little girl with blond hair to step out. It was at that moment he watched her as she in his mind touched down gracefully.

He felt his heart slow to a stop. Then rapidly speed up. _She's so pretty_ he thought as he and his Mother crossed the street. While the adults greeted each other with normal social pleasantries. He found that he couldn't help but stare at her, his mouth slightly agape with all the awe one would if they ever witnessed something majestically mythical cross their path. He must have been so absorbed in basking in her presence he did not hear his name being called. It was only until his Mother gave his shoulder a quick shake did he realize she was talking to him.

"Alex say hi to Mrs. Blank and Kelly" She instructed. First he looked up at older woman and muttered a weak "Hi, Mrs. Blank" Then slowly he returned his vision back to the little girl who's quizzically stare back continued to mesmerize him. For a moment he was silent suddenly unsure of where his voice had disappeared so quickly, "Go on Alex say hi" His Mother repeated with a slight nudge.

Gulping loudly, "Um...Uh…" He stammered.

"Hi, I think you are pretty and I love you" He spoke clearly.

"Oh and my name is Alex" the once quizzical look rapidly shifted to repulsion.

"Ewww, I don't' want your cooties" She yelled retreating behind the leg of her Mother. Cocking his head to the side, he was confused as to what he had said wrong.

Both adults erupted into laughter, "Kelly that's not nice, Alex just likes you is all" Mrs. Blank lightly chastised through chortles.


	2. Chapter 2

It was warm that summer, warmer than he'd ever remembered. The sun had been shining brightly all day with light breezes here and there. While normally Alex and Kelly would be enjoying this weather outside in his tree house, at the mall, or beach. Today they both were in Kelly's room, shrouded in complete darkness, Except for a tiny beam of light that squeezed around the edges of the blinds. Kelly had spent the better half of the afternoon sobbing while clutching her pillow, the night before her boyfriend had unceremoniously dumped her for Natalya a foreign exchange student.

"Come on Kels he's not worth it, Randy is a total jerk" Alex attempted consoling again.

"I Know, Alex, I Know but it still hurts" Her reply muffled between sobs and the pillow she still had her face buried into. "I really liked him and I thought he liked me too" Kelly sniffled as she turned her head on its side to lie atop the pillow.

"He didn't deserve you Kelly, him breaking up with you like this. Is honestly his loss" Alex admitted pausing to no response he continued

"You're funny, smart….Pretty. He was lucky to be with you" Feeling the heat creep into his cheeks.

He was suddenly thankful for the darkness that shielded his face, now that his brain had caught up with his words. Hastily he cleared his throat, "Just you could do better is all" He stated as evenly as he could manage. He heard a rush of movement before the flick noise as Kelly turned on her bedside lamp.

"Do you really think that" Kelly asked her eyes fixated on his. The question hung in the air floating between them, he felt something exchange between them in that quiet. Soon he realized his mouth had become cotton dry. Taking a moment to swallow before responding. A soft knock came from the door.

"Is everything alright" Mrs. Blank asked gently through the wooden door, breaking the moment as the both glanced at the door.

"Everything is ok, Mrs. Blank. She's starting to feel a little better" Alex replied back.

"OK well I made some sandwiches for you two in case you're hungry, they're in the kitchen" Mrs. Blank informed

"Oh, and Alex I've told you. You can call me Jen" She added. It wasn't until the resound of her footsteps on the floor grew faint did he return his attention from the door back to Kelly. Though he could tell that whatever they were on the verge of exposing before was gone.

"Do you want to go eat?" She asked weakly. Holding his stare briefly he could see the mutual lingering of their precious uninterrupted moment.

"Yeah" he replied in a way he felt answered both questions.


	3. Chapter 3

The fall that signaled the end of their senior year and the start of college seemed like it passed in a blink.

"Is that everything?" Kelly called while approaching him.

"Yep, that's everything" He replied before slamming the hatchback of his car.

"Did you pack enough stuff? I think you brought everything from your room but the doors" He teased.

"Whatever" She replied with a smile while playfully slapping his arm.

"Here, have one courtesy of my mom. Even though you don't deserve it for a crack like that" Kelly stated with faux indignation, she handed him a warm chocolate chip cookie.

"Thanks" He replied taking a bite as he got into the driver's side of the car. Kelly exhaled soundly as she leaned into the passenger seat, "Can you believe it? We're both going to be college freshman. I can hardly wait to settle into my dorm" She exclaimed energetically.

"Yeah, I just think it's lucky we both got in at the same university. "Alex agreed.

"Oh, Come on Alex you could have going to any college in the country with your scores, I'm the one who's lucky to have gotten into Carter University." She pointed out.

"Hey Carter has some great programs" He defended.

"Okay whatever you say Mr. Engineer" She Scoffed, fastening her seat belt.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a Friday night their junior year of college, It had been two weeks since her break up with another boyfriend. He swore it seemed like since the moment they had first set foot on campus, Kelly was bombarded with suitors, whose affections she of course did not dissuade. Though most of these suitors soon became Exes, much like the most recent; and through each departure he was there to help mend her heart.

It wasn't until he took the bouquet of flowers in his hand from the clerk he noticed how sweaty his palms were. He felt his pulse pickup as he studied the floral arrangement. It was artful mixture of pink tulips and white Gardenia, not a typical bouquet assortment, but they were her favorites. After shoving the change he received from the clerk into his pocket he roughly wiped the palm of he now free hand on the side of his jeans. Then once switching the bouquet to the dry hand proceeded to do the same with the other. Leaving the florist he walked at an even pace down the side walk towards the dorms, The closer he became to his destination the more his nerves got to him.

_I don't know why I'm so nervous about this._ He thought breathing deeply.

_If an un-charming loser like Punk can ask her to go out with him, I should have nothing to worry about._ He mentally reasoned with a lengthy exhale.

Opening the door to the entrance of the dorms, he felt his resolve strengthen as he continued re-thinking his mental pep talk. Although as he got on the elevator and pressed the button of the floor number his nerves remained jittery. Standing in front of the door, finally at his destination. He swore his stomach felt like Jell-O that was being tap danced on by over-sized butterflies. Moving his hand that held the bouquet behind his back, he shakily reached out with the other, to firmly knock. His arm had barely returned to rest at his side before the door was opened.

"Hi Kelly got a minute?" He greeted pleasantly surprised his voice came out much stronger than he felt.

"Hey Alex sure no problem come in" Kelly answered cheerily, Shutting the door as he entered, he scanned the room noticing she appeared to be alone.

"Where's Layla?" he asked referring to her dorm mate.

"She went to Michelle McCool's for a study group on an AP test they have coming up" She answered.

_Ok one less thing to worry about._ He thought. While he was fond of and friends with the fiery brit. He found her a bit overbearing and more than a bit nosy. So with her out for a while he could feel a little more at ease about expressing himself.

"So, what's up?" Everything ok?" The blond questioned, arching a brow as she noticed his arm was oddly behind his back.

"Uh, yeah actually I do" He began. Now starting hearing the uneasy feeling creep into his tone.

"Okay, shoot" Kelly said nonchalantly.

_Okay here it goes_ he thought as he cleared his throat.

"Well," he froze his mouth still open as if to continue speaking, but the words just would not form.

"You alright?" she asked cocking her head to the side, observing that the expression on Alex's face mirrored that of a teller in the beginning of a stick-up.

"Yeah I'm fine" He giving his head a quick shake. Knowing it was nothing short of a miracle he had found just those words. _Come on get it together Man! _He mentally coached. His stomach was quivering as if those butterflies were going into a big finish finale.

"I brought you some flowers" He informed removing the hidden bouquet from behind him, extending them toward her. "Your favorites, right?" His inflection more asking than stating, hoping the gift would buy him a little time to get comfortable.

"Yeah, they are." Her face lighting up as she took hold of the stem.

"Thank you Alex, this is sweet." She smiled. Observing that he still maintained a look of unease he smile faded.

"Is this all?" She questioned.

Wiping his palms for a final time. "No, that's not all." He answered resolving his will, feeling his nerves steady. Focusing his eyes to hers his stomach quelled.

"I'm here because I wanted no, needed to tell you honestly how I feel, how I've have always felt" he stated. Her focus matched all the seriousness of his, and for the second time since they were teenagers did the atmosphere permeate that indescribable sensation that seemed to weigh down the air around them. Now it felt as if the force took a hold of their senses, affected the room too; pulling the walls closer to them.

"From the first day we me, the first time I ever saw you I told you I loved you." "I was only five years old but I knew just unquestioningly knew that I loved you. But then again, at the time I also thought Bug-men lived on the moon and under my bed too" He admitted smiling warmly at her smirk.

"I thought I was wrong that my feelings for you would change, but they didn't. I love you, well am in love with you" Alex paused for a moment to draw breath in. Finding it odd that he clearly and calmly just told her he loved, was in love with her. But what he planned on saying next is what made his heart thump soundly against his ears. "Why I'm really here, is to ask if you want to be my girlfriend?"

A look of shock expressed Kelly's face, as the question lingered. "Uh…..Well Alex the thing is." Kelly stammered shifting her stance nervously. Alex felt an uneasiness begin to settle in the pit of his stomach, as he watched her movements. The finally standing still Kelly exhaled deeply.

"Alex I care about you too, I really do. It's just that" she trailed off sighing into silence.

"It's just that what?' he prodded the sensation of unease starting to fester. The force that before seemed to pull everything in with magnetic strength now repelled. He could feel it, sense it, all signs pointed to it. Yet he still found himself hoping so fiercely for the opposite.

"It's just that I don't see you like that, I just don't. We're just friends Alex" She explained gingerly her eyes drifting towards the floor as she finished. There it was the words, the response that while expressed in a very gentle way cut him deeper that the dullest serrated blade. The uneasiness that festered and swelled up to this point now burst, gushing all of the worst feelings one could have. His vision now clouding from the tears he could not contain, never left the spot she stood.

"I don't understand" he stated his tone uneven. Raising her head she looked back at him concerned filling her features as she saw the tears barely held back.

"Oh, Alex-"she was interrupted.

"No' He firmly stated.

"I don't understand why you can shut me down so easily, when I genuinely care about you and you know that. You've given countless other guys when couldn't have cared less a lot more courtesy. At the very least you could have agreed to a date, Punk got that much right?" He spat harshly. He knew he was being harsh, but he truly could not help it his heart hurt badly.

"We're just friends" Kelly repeated so softly she almost whispered. There they were again, those words that cut him to the very core, this time salting over the wounds.

"I'm sorry" Her voice choked as she suppressed her own anguish. Instantly he regretted his unrestrained words now. He was hurt that was true, but no matter how bad he felt he never wanted her to feel an ounce of pain, ever. He moved so quickly he barely heard her soft gasp of surprise as he enveloped her into his arms, with a firm hug. Resting the side of his head against hers gently.

"No, I'm sorry" He whispered beside her ear, "I shouldn't have said that, it was uncalled for and I hope you forgive me" He continued pulling away from her. Surprise mixed with a sullenness still etched on her face.

"I'm going to go" he stated turning to make his way to the door, wiping his eyes as he went.

"Wait Alex don't, I'm sorry. You're right we should-"She rambled grabbing the back of the sleeve of his shirt.

"It's alright Kelly we're just friends. Don't worry about it" He stated. Letting go of his sleeve she let the sound of his footsteps accompanied with the door shutting respond for her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Alex have you seen Kelly" John asked as he entered their dorm. It had been a few weeks since Alex had told Kelly how he felt. He had been avoiding to borderline running from her since then.

"Nope" Alex replied he was sitting on the couch, now pretending to be interested in a popular mechanics magazine.

"Well, you might want to go talk to her. She's been asking around campus about you" John informed passing Alex to the kitchen. Nonchalantly flipping a page

"She can call me if she wants to get a hold of me, she's got my number" He replied knowing full in well, she had been trying to call him. There was a good reason Alex was in their living room absorbing himself in old magazines. he knew that reason was the small phone charging in his room that was glowing every few minutes from a call, text or voice mail from Kelly. He knew from the outside looking in his avoidance may have seemed petty, even arguably spiteful. Appearing as if he couldn't maturely handle the fact that Kelly wouldn't return his affections. When in truth he could live with Kelly not loving him the way he loved her. He just thought it would best now with his feelings out in the open if he distanced himself from her, for her sake of course the way he saw it if they kept spending as much time together now as they had before things would become awkward.

"She mentioned something about not being able to reach you by your cell. You might want to go see her in person. She's pretty worried." John said returning to the living room with a sandwich.

"She is?" Alex asked arching a brow. Finally lowering the magazine to study John's reaction.

"Yeah she looked really upset." John replied sitting down.

"Is everything alright between you two?" He asked.

"Yep" Alex nodded absently rising. Now thinking that he was wrong on his approach, perhaps he was the one making things awkward.

* * *

"I blew it Lay, completely blew it" Kelly stated as she flopped a pillow onto her face. She laid despondently on her back upon her bed.

"It's not your fault Kels. You can't control how you feel." Layla consoled from the edge of the bed.

"Even so he's still upset and clearly does not want to see me" Kelly muffled. Before Layla could respond there was a loud knocking.

"Hold on I'll get that" Layla stated leaving to answer the door. A couple of minutes passed until Layla returned.

"Hey, it's for you" Layla stated from the doorway of the room. Lifting the pillow from her face as she sat up.

"Whoever it is tell them I don't want to see anyone right now" Kelly spat.

"Really? Anyone?" Alex questioned peeking his head around the door frame.

"I know you told me to wait at the door, but I wanted to ask her myself why she didn't want to see me" Alex explained his attention shifting to Layla as he emerged into full view.

"Alex!" Kelly exclaimed sprinting towards him, giving the brit in between them a split second to jump out of Kelly's way.

"So. I'm not just anyone?" Alex joked surprised at how tightly the blond was squeezing.

"No, you're not just anyone you dingus." Kelly responded pulling away to lightly smack his chest.

"Right, I'll leave you both to talk" Layla announced as she exited the room.

"Alex, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Kelly you don't have to apologize for anything." Alex interrupted

"You were just honest about how you felt, if anyone is sorry it's me, I've been acting like a jerk. I shouldn't have been avoiding you" He explained.

"Do you forgive me? Are we still friends." He questioned trying to decipher the solemn expression on Kelly's face.

After a moment's pause she replied "No".

"What?" Alex asked genuinely shocked.

"Kelly are you-"

"We're best friends" She interrupted smirking.

"Not funny" Alex groaned trying not to smile.

"That's what you get for acting like a jerk _and_ a dingus" She clarified.

"OK, I won't do it again then" He chucked hugging her again, realizing the second time around how much he missed her. Now he truly knew he would never have been able to distance himself from her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Say cheese!" exclaimed before the flash of her camera went off.

"Ok, Mom that's like the fifth picture. How many photos of us just standing here do you need?" Alex questioned in exasperation.

"I'm just so proud of both of you, graduating with you degrees" Mrs. Riley beamed.

"Your Father would be so proud of you Alex" She gushed tearing up slightly.

"I know Mom, I'm sure where ever Dad is he's proud" Alex stated hugging his mother.

"Well, let me go get my video camera from the car. I'm going to want speeches from the both of you" She informed before walking off.

"You brought another camera?" Alex sighed placing his palm on his forehead.

"Come on let's practice those speeches unless you want to do a bunch of re-takes" Kelly said smiling.

"Now that you're a newly college graduate what do you plan on doing next?" Kelly asked seriously miming a microphone towards Alex's face. Sighing Alex knew it was better to play along, Kelly may have been kidding but his mother wouldn't be. Clearing his throat "I've been applying to several companies since my final semester for an entry level position in biomedical engineering, and I've been accepted as an equipment technician at McMahon industries in Pa. I start in a month".

"Wow awesome I'm really happy for you Alex" Kelly exclaimed abandoning her pretend interviewer role to give him a hug.

"Thanks and very accurate interpretation of my mom's response. He replied.

"Ok, your turn" "Kelly now that you're graduated. What will you do next?" He asked in a mock serious fashion.

"I actually got a paid internship for assistant film editor with Rock Bottom studios, it's based in New York" She answered gleefully.

"Wait really?" Alex questioned in genuine awe. I was not typical for someone with Kelly's pursuits to get their foot in the door that quickly and especially with a paid internship either.

"Yep" Kelly quickly replied nodding.

"Isn't this amazing Alex?" Kelly enthused.

"Yeah that's great Kel. I'm really happy for you" Alex beamed hugging her tightly.

"Alright you two I've got my video camera" Mrs. Riley declared as she approached. Placing the behemoth of a camcorder on her left shoulder, she flipped the switch that set the machine to record. As evident by the red light that glowed close to the lens.

"Alex you first" She stated as the lens zoomed forward.

"Now, that you've graduated college, what are you planning on doing next?" She asked seriously. Kelly giggled.

"Oh, geez mom really?" Alex sighed placing his palm to his forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

In the two weeks that passed after graduation Alex and Kelly had returned home to prepare for going off to pursue their prospective careers. Once the details were ironed out they realized that while they were going to be states apart, the actual distance was only relatively three hours by car.

"Oh gosh remind me why I didn't pick an afternoon flight again?" Kelly groaned taking the first sip of the Tall latte she ordered.

"Because you were so excited about finding an affordable apartment in the heart of the city you forgot to check the times of flights when you booked." Alex answered smirking. He checked the time on his phone. It was now 8:00am. Kelly's plane still had 30 minutes until departure.

"Hey we should get going" He stated rising from the plastic blue chair.

"Really? It's time already?" Kelly lamented.

"Yep, come on what's wrong? You're about to be in the city that never sleeps" Alex said.

"I know I guess it's just that…" Kelly trailed off rising from her seat.

"I'm going to miss you" She admitted discarding her coffee and gathering up her bags.

"Hey don't worry Kelly we'll stay in touch okay?" He reassured nudging shoulder.

"Yeah you're right" Kelly replied brightening. Once they reached the boarding terminal, they exchanged their final goodbye hug.

"I'll call you when I land" Kelly said as she pulled away.

"Okay be safe." Alex replied. The blond nodded in reply as she joined the line to board her flight. Alex stood there watching until her plane started rolling down the tarmac, turning to leave as it lifted off the ground.

_And just like that she's gone _Alex mused as he navigated through the airport. Although it felt like he would never see her again and that this was the end. His logic and reasoning fought valiantly to contradict his emotions on the matter. _We'll keep in touch, I'll see her again. Right? _His mind pondered. Reaching the parking lot he unlocked his car with the key fob and unconsciously followed the sound.

_Nah I should stop worrying we'll see each other again. _He decided resolutely, getting into his car. Yet he couldn't ignore a sneaking suspicion that 'again' would be a_ long_ time from now.


	8. Chapter 8

In the time that passed since Alex and Kelly had said their temporary goodbyes, both achieved a fair amount of success in their respective fields; and as they had assured during their parting managed to stay in touch through those years.

As it turned out that Alex was right, at least partially. They did over the years see each other sporadically. Usually the holidays were what guaranteed a reunion for them both as they would visit their parents.

_The tests have proven this is successful with low risk, why, oh why do they need a billion page report on the obvious? _Alex mentally grumbled. Finally glancing away from the word document to the bottom right corner of the computer screen; 2:49am snickered back at him. Groaning aloud he pushed himself away from the mahogany desk rubbing his eyes. He truly did understand the importance of presenting a proposal report for the types of medical technology he created, no matter how right at the time they seemed. But right now he didn't care, he'd been working on the report for about four hours straight now.

_Alright that's it I'm calling it. I'll finish these up in the morning. _He decided rising from the office chair. Within a few minutes he had turned off the lights, powered down his computer and settled into bed. Exhausted it was only a few seconds before he felt the early waves of a deep slumber was washing over him. Suddenly the obnoxiously loud chime of the doorbell startled him awake.

His eyes snapped open. S_eriously?! _He thought. More irritated that he'd been disturbed than curious about who had disrupted him from sleeping. Quickly getting out of bed he swiftly moved through the house. In his annoyance he hurriedly opened the door not bothering to even check to see who could be on his front step.

To his surprise standing at his front door was Kelly, looking somehow more shocked then he felt.

While they shared a moment of mutual confusion he took in her appearance, which seemed uncharacteristically disheveled. Nothing extremely alarming it just seemed she had as if in a rush hastily thrown her clothes on. It was then he noticed a bouquet in her hands, which from judging how ghost white her knuckles were must have been a death grip. Interestingly enough they were the same flowers that were her favorite.

"Uh Kelly what are you doing here?" The sound of his voice snapped her alert, she shook her head swiftly now alert.

"Is everything OK?" He asked concerned at her demeanor. He felt even more concerned by the fact that this whole moment just felt strange, and not just because of the obvious. There seemed to be a weird sensation that permeated around them.

"Yeah I was just in the neighborhood, so I thought I would stop by" Kelly explained quickly.

"In the neighborhood?" Alex parroted arching his brow.

"It's a four hour drive here and it's super late at night for a visit" Alex stated incredulously. The blond kept quiet as she began shifting on her feet nervously.

"Seriously Kels what's wrong?" He asked feeling for some inexplicable reason a sense of déjà vu. I felt as if there was a pressure, an almost palpable tension of something between them. A simmering almost constricting effervescent force beneath the surface.

"I'm sorry this was stupid. I'll go" Kelly sputtered turning to leave. Confusedly reaching out he lightly grabbed her wrist that held the bouquet.

"Kelly wait what's wron-"Kelly cut him off with a slightly frantic, yet nonetheless warm sensuous kiss. It was then that the energy that had encircled them exploded sending sparks radiating throughout the air. It was as if every moment before building up to this had pinnacled into a crystallizing moment he knew would always resonate in the deepest recesses of his memory.

Abruptly Kelly pulled away from him "I love you" She blurted.

"I have since for…too long." Kelly added. "I mean I'm in love with you, and I want to know if you would be my boyfriend?" She asked now holding the bouquet up to eye level. He felt a rush of ecstasy, a sense of solace flow through him. It simple almost too simple how everything he wished for was right now in front of him, looking nothing like he ever imagined yet even so nothing short of beautiful if not more so.

"Of course" Alex replied sincerely beaming.


End file.
